


under the sun

by laila_jan



Series: hopeless romantics [1]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Isle Esme and why she got it, repost from my tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28641720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laila_jan/pseuds/laila_jan
Summary: Gorgeous, Carlisle thought. Like a moth drawn to the light, he went to her. He stood on her left side, looking at her with amusement.“Hello, beautiful.”“You’re blocking my sun.” she said without opening her eyes
Relationships: Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen
Series: hopeless romantics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098968
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	under the sun

_March, 1971_  
  
It was one of those troublesome, yet inevitable, days in the Cullen household. The sun was out and bright in the sky, limiting the vampires’ freedom. Since it would be sunny through the whole weekend, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper planned a big hunting trip in search of a different menu. Esme stayed behind because she had paintings to finalize for her next exhibition, and Carlisle stayed because of her. Although they’d love to spend some time with their children, they were also happy to see them having their moment to bond as sibilings. 

Having finished his second book of the day, Carlisle went looking for his wife. She wasn’t in her studio anymore, nor was she in their bedroom or in the drawing room. Carlisle found Esme in the garden, lying on the grass, basking in the sun, shining away. She was wearing a red dress, thin straps holding a v-neck neckline. It was form-fitting above the waist, but flowy below it. Her left leg was bended on the knee so, though the dress was knee lenght, part of it got bunched on the end of her thigh. While her right hand was spread out, her left was absentmindedly playing with her hair. Her eyes, closed. 

_Gorgeous_ , Carlisle thought. Like a moth drawn to the light, he went to her. He stood on her left side, looking at her with amusement.

“Hello, beautiful.”

“You’re blocking my sun.” she said without opening her eyes

Carlisle chuckled and sat by her side, leaning back on his elbows. 

“I thought you had some paintings to finish.“

“I just painted the last one for the exhibition of Mr. Anthony McCarthy and thought I deserved some time in the sun.“ she stated proudly, opening her eyes to look at him 

“Why the male pseudonym again?”

“Oh, you know how things are. It’s much easier to pretend the artist it’s a man and I’m his secretary, or something, when dealing with people. Not only the paintings are better received, but people seem to accept more easily the idea of a recluse man who doesn’t want to deal with bussiness, just paints his heart out. A recluse woman is just… odd.” Esme had started doing that when Rosalie suggested the idea as a test back in the 1930s and worked better than they expected. Anthony McCarthy was her 3rd male pseudonym. “Besides, you know how Emmett loves to scream obscenities in the background whenever people insist they must talk with the artist.“

“Yes, he does get a kick out of it.“ he laughed “But I still wished people knew who the real artist is.” he leaned close to her “And how much of a gorgeous genius she is.” Esme giggled with the compliment and rolled her eyes playfully

“I’m fine with this arrangement, truly.“ she smiled 

She closed her eyes again, and Carlisle adjusted himself to better watch her. Laying on his side, he reached for her hand and caressed it while admiring the effect of the sun on her skin. It was remarkable to him how something he found so strange on himself looked so dazziling on his wife. In moments like this, he wished it was sunny all year so she could bask in the sun like she loved to do, and he could just watch her shining, shimmering, splendid. 

“I wish I could give you the sun.“ he thought outloud after awhile

“Don’t be silly, what would I do with the sun?“

“Then I wish I could give you freedom under it. A place where you could just lay under its rays anytime you want.“ 

The intensity of his words made her take them a little more serious and open her eyes. She had already resigned to the fact she would never get used to seeing his eyes staring hers like that, filled with love and admiration. It reminded her everytime how lucky she was. She mimicked his position and weaved her hand through his golden hair.

“You don’t have to give me everything, Carlisle.“

“No, but I’d like to try.“ he kissed her briefly “Our 50th anniversary is coming up.“

“You already gave me more than enough. More than I could ever hope for.“

She kissed him this time, but there was nothing brief about it. With a deep and heated kiss, she tried to convey how much she was already satisfied with him just loving her everyday. She didn’t have much problem with Carlisle showering with gifts. After so long, she was somewhat used to it. But she didn’t want him thinking he needed to shower her with them or that he somehow wasn’t enough. Soon, she found herself straddling him, with his hands low on her waist.

“The kids are away, right?“

Without waiting for his answer, Esme pulled her dress over her head and tossed aside. 

“Y-yes.“

She took off her bra.

“Good.“

_December, 1971_

_Get dressed and wait for me. Our anniversary’s celebration will start a little sooner this year._

_C_

Said the small note left behind on their bed. After reading it 3 times to make sure she understood, Esme called the person she knew would be aware of what was happening.

“Alice?” 

The bubbly vampire came as fast as she could, with a big smile on her face and two suitcases on her hands.

“You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting for this moment.”

“Are we there yet?“ Esme asked once again. 

After a long journey by plane to Rio de Janeiro, and then by car to the harbor, they were now traveling by boat in the middle of the ocean at night. At first, she thought the plan was to sail around the coast, but the boat didn’t seem prepared for this kind of trip. Knowing that the choice of destination was an odd one, given that it was spring in the southern hemisphere, Esme was particularly curious about what Carlisle had planned for them and how they would avoid the biggest problem: sun.

“We’re close.“ he answered while steering the boat

“You said we were close when we arrived in Rio.“

“Well, we were close then. Didn’t say how much.“ 

She frowned at him, making Carlisle laugh again at how anxious she was. 

“Come here, love.“ he placed her between him and the steering wheel “Do you see there, in the horizon?“

“Is that… an island? Is that where we’re going?“ she asked slightly excited

“Yes. That’s our destination.“

After an unbereable long time, in Esme’s opinion, they finally arrived at the island. He lifted her off the boat and onto the cold sand. He positioned her facing the island and hugged her from behind.

“Esme Cullen, I proudly present you your own piece of freedom, your island: Isle Esme.”

She quickly turned to look at him, eyes wide.

“My what?!“

“Your island. The place where you can walk in the sun freely. Whenever you want. Without the fear of being seen.“ 

“Carlisle… I… You really…? Oh, my.“ 

She turned to look better at the land she now owned. It was nighttime, but she could see already how gorgeous the place was. And how much more beautiful it would look under the sun. She then noticed the house. 

“Wait…“ she gasped and turned to Carlisle “You lied to me!“ 

“Well, it was necessary. And justified, I would say.“

Months ago, a foreign client, who she had never met in person, asked her to design a summer house for his island. He even paid an extra so that the project would be done in record time. He had sent some photographs in his letter and she was immediatly inspired since she had never done a house like that. Now, she was seeing that exact house in front of her, perfectly executed.

“Edward gave me the idea as I was struggling with the burden of chosing a design from an architect that wasn’t you for you.” he explained “So… what do you think?” 

Esme was still in a stunned state, looking between her husband and her new house.

“Well… I’m conflicted.“

Carlisle tensed a little

“Conflicted?“

“Yes. I don’t know what I want to do more. If I want to go explore the house and see how it turned out. Or if I want to take your clothes off and thank you for this right here, right now.” she said looking right into his eyes

Relieved, Carlisle pulled her into a searing kiss, and lifted her so she could wrap her legs around him.

“I think we should do both, darling.“ he kissed her again “Ready to christen the house?“

Holding a giggling Esme in his arms, Carlisle ran into their new house, determined to make this an anniversary to be remembered.


End file.
